The 8 Muses
by Hermeniana
Summary: Ares is tired of the lousy work of the Muses and decided to do something!


Title: The 8 muses  
  
Rate: PG  
  
Diclairments: As usual Ares don't belong to me, bla, bla, bla and the muses belong to the Greek and Roman mythology; please don't sue me!.  
  
Author Note: The Muses They are the daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne. They are known for the music of their song, hich brings joy to any who hear it. There are nine Muses, each with her own specialty: Clio (History), Urania (Astronomy), Melpomene (Tragedy), Thalia (Comedy), Terpsichore (Dance), Calliope (Epic Poetry), Erato (Love Poetry), Polyhymnia (Songs to the Gods), Euterpe (Lyric Poetry).  
  
  
  
After a long day in battles and fight, Ares the god of War was really tired and decided to go back to his temple. When he got there, he was wondering if there was something on the internet about him or may be some email from his worshippers writing stories about him! He love to read all kind of stories about him.  
  
He turn on the UPS then CPU and finally his flat screen monitor (what can I say he is a god he got the best! ( ) get in to the internet  
  
"..Yahoo!…. login… password… ok Email…WHAT??? NO EMAILS?? NO STORIES??!!!!!!!!" shouted Ares; he was really angry this was the only part of the day when he can relax reading and enjoying himself.  
  
"This can't be possible! I'm so bored with Homer I need some GOOD action, something new…" sight Ares. He start thinking how to make all his loyal followers to write, to post, TO SEND EMAILS to him!! Finally he got the answered  
  
"OooH I know those damm Muses!! They are not doing their job properly!! I must have talk with them NOW!!  
  
"MUSES!!! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!" yell Ares  
  
Suddenly 9 flashes of lights in all the color of the rainbow show up in front of Ares.  
  
"Yes Ares, you call?" They all say in unison.  
  
"Yes I did and I'm very disappointed with all you. You have been lazy in your jobs ladies!"  
  
"What do you mean god of War? For what do you need us?" Again they all ask in unison  
  
"What? You ask what? I come back after a long day of battle to sit and relax my mind in a good fan fiction and what do I find??? NOTHING CERO NADA !!!!! ALL IS BECAUSE OF YOU WHO DON'T DO YOUR JOB PROPERLY!!" Ares start yelling and breathing heavy; he was getting pissed off.  
  
All the muses were afraid and look down to the flour without a word to reply. In fact it was true they were very busy fooling around in the internet doing some webs.  
  
Ares put both hand in his hip and then start to point them when he said their names.  
  
"Calliope! you are going to inspirate them to write about war, battles and of course ME!"  
  
"Clio! You are going to given the correct fact of what happen to have some true base in the story"  
  
"Melpomene! You just give it to them just a little bit I don't want to get bored with stupid suffering, I like it but not too much!!"  
  
"Thalia! You give your touch so it will have some balance with what Melpomene do"  
  
"Euterpe! You did an excellent job with the greeks do it again!"  
  
"Polyhymnia! You try to make it sound strong and power full!! TO THE GLORY OF ARES!!"  
  
"Erato! You….. well I'm just going to say this one I'm THE GOD OF WAR NOT LOVE! DON'T GIVE ME TOO MUCH OF THAT!!"  
  
"And Urania…. Ok I trust you to guide them and to make sure they do their job; for now on you are their leader!"  
  
"Ok ladies you all know what to do, NOW GO!!!"  
  
They all left and in a blink of an eyes afraid of what Ares might do if they don't do what he wants and fast. All of them left but only one stay.  
  
"Lord Ares what about me?" Concerned ask Terpsichore  
  
"Mmmmm… dear Terpsichore… well I have a very important job for you and I hope all your attention and full concentration in this task." Seriously reply Ares.  
  
"Yes of course God of War what ever you want!" enthusiastically said Terpsichore  
  
"Ok then can you see that door there next to that skeleton in the wall of the General?"  
  
"…Yeah I do… What is in there?"  
  
"All you are going to need to complete this important job, go take a look"  
  
So she obey him and go straight to the door, open it and said  
  
"Ares here is only equipment to clean."  
  
Energically and not giving her a chance to reply he told her  
  
"Yes it there are and please do a good job 'cos my new maiden sucks and everything looks dirty, clean it until is shinning!" Then he turn around and said again  
  
"Oh and please the stairs of the temple also and the dungeon start to smell really bad….. So HAVE FUN!!" Saying that Ares disappear  
  
"DAMM YOU ARES!!!!!" shout Terpsichore  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
